Del dolor de Sasha y la cura que le dio Mikasa
by FraiRay
Summary: Sasha despierta en mitad de la noche con un dolor que la desespera. Por suerte para ella, aparece Mikasa para solucionarle la vida y hacerle ver lo que siente por ella.


Del dolor de Sasha y la cura que le dio Mikasa

Sasha abrió los ojos. En medio de la oscuridad y con la poca luz de luna que por la ventaja se filtra logra distinguir las siluetas fusionadas de las cosas. Pero eso no le importa, ha despertado por dolor. Dolor en su seno derecho. Frunce el ceño, se muerde los labios y se soba, pensando en qué la habrá lastimado. El dolor no baja y ella frota con más fuerza. Es como un ardor, algo que se le haya clavado en la punta de su pecho. Masajea con el dedo corazón y nada. Mueve las piernas y monta un pequeño show en su cama, pues en ese silencio que hay en la habitación cualquier cosa se oye. Gimotea y finalmente decide levantarse a ver si tiene algo metido. Trata de hacerlo en silencio, a medias observando el lugar donde pasa, pero le es complicado. Pasa junto a las camas de Ymir, de Christa, de Annie y de Mikasa. Abre la gruesa puerta y sale en dirección a los baños, algo apartados del dormitorios. Los baños son amplios y bien acondicionados, con duchas y bancas, además de tres lavatorios en una pared, unidos por una la construcción común de una resistente meseta. Frente a uno de ellos se detiene Sasha y se abre los tres primeros botones de la blusa para examinarse. Nada. Toca y toda y revisa desde los ángulos que puede su pecho y sólo siente ardor. Suspira, con ganas de llorar, disponiéndose a hacerlo. Y llega Mikasa, silenciosa y dando a Sasha un susto de muerte.

—¡Mikasa! ¡No hagas eso, me asustaste!— Empieza a cerrarse la blusa, puesto que aún le queda algo de vergüenza. Mikasa la mira, casi con curiosidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Inquiere. Firme, segura. A Sasha se le colorean un poco las mejillas y desvía la cabeza hacia uno de los lavatorios.

—Eh... Nada, yo... vine a lavarme las manos— y le enseña las mismas a su compañera, que quiere pegarle y preguntar si realmente tiene cara de idiota. Claro que son las dos de la mañana y eso tal vez tenga algo de influencia en el cerebro de Sasha...

—No voy a repetir la pregunta— dice Mikasa y la mira fijamente. Sasha empieza a irse por las ramas y dice que tiene que volver a dormir. Toma camino a la puerta, a la que previamente Mikasa ha puesto seguro, y es detenida por una mano que parece de acero. Cuando se da cuenta está con el trasero pegado al borde de la meseta y entre dos lavatorios, y el cuerpo de Mikasa inclinado sobre el suyo, la mirada fría de su interlocutora atravesándola.

—Eh... Yo...— Trata de hablar y de inventarse una razón. Sería estúpido decirle a Mikasa la razón verdadera...— Me dolían los pechos, es todo— Lo dice mirando al suelo, incapaz de enfrentar a la azabache y por lo mismo no puede ver que los ojos de esta se abren de sorpresa. La situación es extraña. Solas en un baño a las dos y algo de la mañana. Una con dolor de pechos.

Mikasa analiza la situación, sus sentimientos y pensamientos toman el lugar correcto y decide tomar la oportunidad que se le ha presentado. Se separa de Sasha, que mira sus propias manos como lo más interesante del mundo, y la engancha con una explicación por demás rebuscada.

—Oí que se quita con presión y calor eso que tienes.

A Sasha se le iluminan los ojos.

— ¿De verdad? Iré ya mismo por unos trapos para-

—No, no. Aquí mismo lo arreglamos.

— ¿Cómo?— Braus está dubitativa, pero sin sospechas. Observa a Mikasa llevar las manos a su blusa y empezar a desabotonársela, ante el inmenso sonrojo que ha cubierto su faz—. O-oi, Mikasa... Eso-

— Es necesario— Deja al descubierto los blancos senos y sus ojos brillan con deseo, de pura fascinación. Sasha está de una pieza y es incapaz de hablar, más aún cuando la azabache olisquea su piel y aspira. Nervios, algo de miedo, curiosidad. —¿Dónde te duele exactamente?— Inquiere Ackerman. Y Sasha le señala el lugar, su pezón derecho. Mikasa lame con fruición el dolorido pezón de Sasha, que no puede hacer más que gemir suavemente y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, disfrutando, aún cohibida, la calidez de esa lengua. Ackerman, sin dejar su tarea, empieza a sacarle los pantalones, sencillos, que lleva puestos y posteriormente deshacerse de las blancas bragas. Se aparta un momento para observar y sonríe, una sonrisa diminuta, con orgullo. Sabe que todo sucedió tan rápido que á deseosa de más, que el dolor en su cuerpo tiene más posibilidades de aumentar que de disminuir, que ella, Mikasa, no se anda con juegos. Le abre las piernas a Sasha, que está muerta de vergüenza pero no se resiste, y se deleita con la vista de su intimidad ligeramente húmeda, las piernas sudorosas y abiertas para ella, el ritmo irregular del pecho que hace que sus senos suban y bajen provocativamente. Siente su propia vagina palpitar y anhela poseer ya a la castaña... Pero antes llevará a cabo su pequeña maldad. Lleva su mano derecha a la vagina de Sasha y roza la punta de su dedo corazón en ese lugar, embarrándose con los fluidos que ya tiene. Mueve el dedo de arriba a abajo superficialmente y siente a Sasha estremecerse y morder su labio inferior, impulsando su pecho hacia adelante. Mikasa piensa que se ve hermosa y lleva su boca a los pechos de ella, dando amplias lamidas y succiones de los ya duros pezones. Sasha ahoga un grito y eso estimula tanto a la azabache que, sin ánimos de resistir al impulso que la ha asaltado, introduce su dedo de un solo movimiento. El cuerpo de Sasha se agita y su rostro expresa dolor. De forma inconsciente se intenta aferrar a Mikasa, y esta acude al encuentro de ese esbelto cuerpo que arde por ella. Mueve su dedo en círculos y de arriba hacia abajo, aleatoriamente. La humedad ha aumentado y parece que Braus pronto llegará a su orgasmo. Introduce otro dedo y su amante ahoga el grito con su puño al mismo tiempo que empieza a mover sus caderas hacia los dedos de Mikasa, buscando más. Mikasa empieza a masturbarla con más fuerza, metiendo sus dedos con más profundidad. Sasha está hecha un desastre, se siente a nada de llegar, sus fluidos cubren por completo la mano de la mujer que le hace sentir tanto, un dedo más se interna en ella, una fuerte presión en su clítoris y estalla en un grito lleno de goce, que Mikasa no alcanza a acallar. Con los dedos aún dentro suyo, deja su cuerpo desmadejado al completo sobre Mikasa, que sonríe suavemente. Para ella esto apenas comienza, aún se siente excitada. Despega de sí a Sasha, retira sus dedos, que tienen un hilo de la excitación de la castaña, y la deja apoyada en el muro, observando su cuerpo lánguido y su intimidad mojada y dilatada. Entonces saca la patata que tiene guardada en una bolsa atada a su cadera. Es una patata horneada y aún caliente. Sasha, que mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, está tan cansada que apenas puede emocionarse como debería. Mikasa le acerca la patata a la nariz y la deja aspirar el apetitoso aroma. Sasha abre un poco la boca, mirando directamente a los ojos de Mikasa, y trata de morder el tubérculo. Mikasa la deja hacerlo, sabe que es el único mordisco que podrá dar con calma. Sasha mastica y traga, su mirada está perdida y sus mejillas aún rojas. Ackerman se inclina sobre ella y le mordisquea los pezones.

—M-me duele, Mikasa— balbucea Braus. Como si a Mikasa le importara demasiado.

—Te comerás la patata mientras trabajo ahí— le señala la vagina. Sasha se siente morir, no sabe si podrá, parece demasiado. Mikasa la mira dudar y baja la patata hasta el lugar que ha señalado, y empuja como si quisiera penetrarla con ella. Sasha gime, es sublime lo que siente. Sus ojos buscan los de Mikasa para pedirle que continúe. Toma el alimento y se lo lleva a la boca, lamiendo su propia esencia impregnada. Mikasa baja la cara hasta la vagina de Sasha y empieza a lamer lentamente, sacando un alarido de su compañera, a la que se le han tensado las piernas, hunde más la cara, con la nariz en el pubis de la castaña, su lengua recogiendo la humedad e internándose en la rosada cavidad. Usa los dedos de su mano derecha para abrir más, lame casi desesperada, quiere llevar a Sasha al paraíso. Busca su clítoris y lo presiona con los dedos. Mete la mano izquierda en su propios pantalones y empieza a tocarse, suaves roces. Sasha apenas ha podido tragar un pequeño trozo, pues cada que lo intentaba una nueva oleada de placer la invadía. La saliva escurre de su boca, junto con trocitos del alimento que no ja logrado tragar. Cosquilleos en el vientre, retuerce los pies, una de sus manos sujeta la oscura cabellera de Mikasa. Más lamidas. Un mordisco y es el fin, se viene nuevamente. Mikasa lo disfruta y sube a su rostro, besándola apasionadamente. Comparten los fluidos de Sasha, trocitos de patata, saliva, y amor y deseos. Al separarse se miran a los ojos y Sasha tiene el extraño presentimiento que Mikasa la quiere. A ella. Sus ojos brillan como nunca y sube su pierna derecha al hombro de Mikasa. Ha dejado la patata a un lado y ya sólo quiere sentir a la de cabellos negros.

—Hazlo, Mikasa— Jadea desesperada. La aludida siente un poco de sangre teñir sus mejillas y asiente, decidida. Se saca los pantalones de dormir y las bragas y revela su intimidad tan activa como la de la castaña.

—Ven, baja— le dice a Sasha. La toma de la cintura y disfruta el contacto de la piel suave y caliente. Sasha enreda sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Mikasa y permite que la deposite en el suelo, sobre los pantalones tirados para evitarle el roce del frío suelo de madera. Mikasa observa a su compañera y siente un latigazo de necesidad. Sasha, por instinto, sube de nuevo la pierna derecha al hombro de Mikasa y casi puede sentir la intimidad de Mikasa. Suelta un gemido de ansias. Mikasa sujeta la pierna que Sasha le ha puesto encima y pasa la suya propia izquierda sobre la ingle de la castaña para asirla a sí misma. Eso hizo que sus sexos quedaran unidos y Sasha se siente morir de nuevo. Calidez, humedad, la vagina de Mikasa pegada a la suya.

—Fóllame, por favor— suplica a Ackerman, que no se hace del rogar y empieza a embestirla. Duro, conciso. Los fluidos de ambas aumentan. Sasha busca a Mikasa en un abrazo lleno de desesperación. Gime, jadea, ahoga gritos en el hombro de la azabache. Se frotan, Mikasa gime entrecortadamente, su rostro casi serio a comparación del poema orgásmico que tiene Sasha. Su sangre arde, anhela más. Sus manos aprietan los glúteos de la castaña, sube hacia sus pechos y los masajean, sacando un nuevo grito. Ambas sienten su orgasmo, se buscan, aferrándose la una a la otra hasta que el clímax llega arrollador, una descarga de placer que dura una breve eternidad. Mikasa siente a Sasha perder tensión y su cuerpo flojo, pero aún manteniendo el abrazo, la siente separar el rostro de su hombro y, lentamente, la ve buscar un beso. Se lo da. Suave, tierno, cariñoso. Y Sasha cae rendida.

Mikasa la observa fascinada, no quiere soltarla. Se queda así unos minutos hasta que el sentido común la golpea violento y se separa de ella. Le limpia el rostro y se detiene a besar con ternura sus pezones, luego su sexo, haciéndolo todo con una actitud casi inocente. Termina de arreglarla y vestirla y vuelve a contemplarla. Entonces ella misma se acicala, molesta porque el tiempo pasa rápido. Recoge la mordisqueada patata y se la come hasta con gusto. Sabe, ligeramente, a Sasha, a la que carga y lleva a su cama. Se siente un poco culpable, pues ahora su chica dormirá poco, pero al mismo tiempo está satisfecha.

Da la vuelta y se encamina a su propio lecho, donde se acuesta y mira el techo hasta el amanecer, ocupada sólo en pensar y recordar los gemidos de Braus, en lo mucho que la ama y en cómo no desea que nada le pase. Piensa también en Eren y en cómo creyó amarle. Ahora sabe que su único amor se llama Sasha Braus, la chica patata.

—¿Estás bien, Sasha? Te noto cansada— Christa Lenz se acerca, seguida de Ymir, a la aludida que está fallando en esquivar los débiles ataques de Connie.

—Déjala, Christa, seguramente fue a atracarse de comida anoche— Dice Ymir con simpleza y mirando al cielo, pues está nublado y puede hacerlo sin problemas. Sasha se sonroja ante el comentario y niega repetidas veces.

—Estoy bien, Diosa.

—¡Pero si te has puesto roja! Ymir, mira, creo que Sasha está enferma.

—¿Huh?— La chica de pecas obedece a Christa—. Nah, seguro se ha mojado pensando en comida. Despreocúpate— Le pasa un brazo a la más pequeña por los hombros y se aleja con ella. Connie ha permanecido tirado en el suelo todo el rato y ni se ha enterado de la conversación. Sasha suspira deprimida y piensa en lo que dijo Ymir: Sí, se mojó. Sí, salió anoche. Pero no fue precisamente pie la comida, ahora no piensa únicamente en ella, sino también en _Mikasa Ackerman._

Como si sus pensamientos la invocaran, la azabache aparece caminando frente a ella junto a Eren y, con una mirada, le da a entender que no se preocupe. De nada. Sasha sonríe estúpidamente y va a animar a Connie para seguir haciendo como que entrenan, pues sigue tan cansada como antes de que llegara Christa, pero no quiere una reprimenda por parte de su superior.

Se siente segura, algo que no pensó conseguir más desde que dejó su hogar. Se siente amada. Es estúpido el pensamiento, pero ya le da igual, sólo quiere disfrutar lo poco que pueda junto a su amada Mikasa y su amada comida. Por cierto, tiene hambre.


End file.
